


6 Miles High

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Language, Mile High Club, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Inspired by season 1 episode 7 where Bill and Holden compare Brudos' pictures to playboy magazines. Bill does it to get attention from you.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 9





	6 Miles High

Bill was usually good at controlling himself around you. There were times when he just had to have. But with Holden on the trips, he couldn’t just outright say it. And Holden wasn’t very good at keeping secrets. So when he couldn’t address the situation head-on, he had to get creative. 

The first hint he gave was pulling out his playboy magazines. He skimmed through the some of the pages, hoping you’d notice his choice of entertainment and offer to take over. His page turning got more aggressive, yet you still weren’t paying attention. He gave up, took a break to smoke a cigarette and have a drink. 

“Hey, Holden, does this turn you on?” Bill passed a magazine of a rather promiscuous looking stewardess on the page, past you and into Holden’s hands. Holden answers with a scoff. “But it’s sexy, right?” You roll your eyes at him. 

“Well, no.” Holden admits. 

Bill continues to harass Holden while his sole purpose was to get your attention. “Okay, but how different is … from this?” He passes a photo to Holden of one of Brudos’ victims. 

Holden, still holding his ground says, “I’d say it’s pretty different.” 

“To us, maybe. This one…” He passes another photo to Holden, this time he makes sure to brush your thigh with his hand. “This could be in Playboy, easy. Movies, TV. Classic damsel in distress.” 

“So what are you saying? Advertising creates psychos? All men are pervs?” Holden questions, trying to understand the connection.

“No, but sex is our trigger. I’m sure Wendy has a theory. But this… This is how we get to him.” Bill gives Holden the picture of the severed food. 

Bill takes advantage of his partner’s interest in comparing the photos and instead of bringing his hand back to his lap, he rests in on the inside of your thigh. You pass a quick glance to Holden who was still examining the phots. You lean into Bill. “What are you doing?” 

Bill blows smoke through his lips before turning to face you. “I need you.” He pulls your hand to feel his bulge. Your instinct is to pull away in case Holden sees, but he’s on the verge of falling asleep, his eyes are droopy and he’s not paying attention to you or Bill. “Do you feel that?” He encourages you to palm him through his pants. 

You don’t want to give in that easily. You don’t want him to know that you’ve been wanting him just as badly all day. “We only have 2 more hours until we land. Can’t you wait until we get home?”

“No, I can’t.” Bill says, matter-of-factly. He doesn’t want to give up. He leans in to whisper in your ear. “I know that look in your eyes. You want me too. Probably more than me.” 

You clear your throat, “fine, but we’re not doing it here.” You remove your hand from his hardening member. 

He laughs, “don’t be ridiculous. I’m going to the bathroom.” He winks before getting up and walking down the aisle. You bite your lip, waiting a few minutes before leaving your seat to meet Bill in the small bathroom. “Took you long enough.” 

You start undressing as soon as you lock the door. “Oh, shut up and drop your pants.” You pull your own down. “Alright, let’s do this before Holden wakes up.” 

Bill does as he’s told, leaving his shirt on so he can dress quickly when you’re finished. “You’re thinking about Holden when we’re about to have sex?”

You roll your eyes, steadying yourself to lean against the sink, ass towards Bill. “No, I’m just saying we need make this quick.” 

“Quick and dirty, got it.” Bill stroked his large, hard cock in his hand before lining it up with your cunt. “God, you’re so wet.” His hands held on to your hips as he pushed his cock all the way in. “Jesus, and so fucking tight.” 

“Ah, fuck, yes, faster.” You moaned. 

“Shh, do you want everyone out there to know what we’re doing?” He groaned. “Fuck, they’ll hear how good I fuck you and know you’re mine.” He leaned over you to reach around and knead your breasts. He pinched your nipples as he thrusted his cock in and out of you. 

“Oh, Bill, fuck. Your cock fills me up so good. You’re so big.. gonna tear me.” His thrusting sped up and got more forceful. You tried to stay quiet, but Bill put you on cloud nine. “Oh, Bill, yes.” You moaned his name again and again. 

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name. It sounds so good coming out of your pretty little mouth.” He changed his position to stand up again and his cock hit the spot you needed most. 

“Oh my god, Bill, right there!” You reached a hand down to rub your clit, sending you over the edge. Your warm walls squeezed his cock, holding him in as he helped you ride out your orgasm. “Wait, wait, stop moving.” You couldn’t take the overstimulation and had him stop. 

You caught your breath and Bill slowly started to move again, “Are you okay to keep going?” You nodded and Bill’s movements got faster. “You’re so good, fuck, I’m close.” 

“Cum for me, Bill.” His thrusts became erratic and his cock spit out white, hot ropes of cum into your warm cunt. He makes sure to finish deep inside of you to avoid having to clean up a mess on the floor. He pulls out and uses some tissue to clean you and him off. 

You quickly get dressed and straighten yourself out in front of the mirror. The two of you make the decision to walk out together. You take your seat in the middle and Bill sits in the aisle seat. 

“Hey where did you guys go?” Holden asks, sleepily. 

“Bathroom.” Bill and you spoke together, avoiding eye contact with Holden and each other.

“Okay, gross, ew.” Holden voiced his uncomfortableness. 

Bill took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles. You rested your head on his shoulder and slept for the rest of the plane ride.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that I take requests & my tumblr is tenchsbitch


End file.
